motorcyclesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Darthtyler
*Hey tyler, whats up? Its going ok, although its not easy! 'Pinky Talk to an admin ' *Well yeah, everything pretty much. All I have so far, is the main image(which I can't even see on my computer), two stubs, and a little info on the main page. Any help would be great. 'Pinky Talk to an admin ' 02:07, 14 May 2007 (UTC) *Well I will still be on SWF for sure. I might not be on HSM as much though. I am planning on staying here for awhile. Until this place gets established pretty good, and then maybe after that too. 'Pinky Talk to an admin ' *yeah, thats fine. *Yeah, I like it. 'Pinky Talk to an admin ' *Since theres a little more to do here, lets go with 50. I know its kind of a lot, and I don't even have that many yet(I actually have less than you), I think you can do it with out to much trouble. **Maybe I should make it 100 then! *I like the infobox it is nice. 'Pinky Talk to an admin ' **Look at wikipedia:honda for more to add to the infobox *Yeah, but I'm not counting ones made on my user page, so you still have 7 to go. : ) 'Pinky Talk to an admin ' *Oh yeah, I forgot to change it. *I don't feel like editing infoboxes, could you add the fields "wins(career wins)" and "Championships(Career Championships)"? The stuff in () is what actaully shows up. Thanks, 'Pinky Talk to an admin ' *Yeah, you've made it. By one. Would you like your name in FireBrick? 'Pinky Talk to an admin ' *Ok, you are officially FireBrick! I hope you don't mind that I did that on HSM as well. As I get more and more selfish, I consider changing my color to something else, and leaving the other admins as they are. Oh, bye. 'Pinky Talk to an admin ' *Thanks for all the help you've given me so far. 'Pinky Talk to an admin ' *You can see the main pic right? I cleared the cache but I still can't see it. 'Pinky Talk to an admin ' *You don't see it? *Oh, you said you used to be able to though, right? 'Pinky Talk to an admin ' *When you 1st came here you said "awesome logo" so I assumed you could see it. Did you just look at the image file? *Bye. 'Pinky Talk to an admin ' hey *Nice new wiki, Are you going to stay at HMS or fanon or what.TroybTalk 19:56, 14 May 2007 (UTC) *Hey dude, I love this wiki, I do enjor motorcycles. I see you and pinky are admins, but seriously are you still going to be at sw fanon and HMS, also I think you need a better logo for the wiki.TroybTalk 20:11, 14 May 2007 (UTC) *Dude what ever you do dont leave us at SW fanon, you are a major star wars fan and pluse your my best friend and we have worked on so much over there!!!!! Oh and I need your opinion, I'm thinking of leaving wookieepedia all together.TroybTalk 20:16, 14 May 2007 (UTC) *Forget what the admins said back at sw fanon dude if you love starwars dont let those stuiped amins get you down who are just there to get power. seriously there are more good then bad there, like me jack and tons others so I ask this as your best frind dont leav SW fanon :(TroybTalk 20:20, 14 May 2007 (UTC)